Torn and Twisted
by ChaosKatCrimsonWrath
Summary: just another Slade Robin slash but with my own twist. What happens when a cast of villains come to together for Robins baby?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer own nothing

"Bruce I don't understand why I have to wear this," says Robin zipping up his cat women suit..

"To defeat the enemy you must get into their head," explains Bruce.

"So who's head are you trying to get into none of your arch villains wear speedo's," says Robin.

"Robin Shut up my Harley Quinn outfit is dirty and Alfred is on vacation now let's begin," says Bruce.

A few hours later…

"You seem to be a little sick," says Bruce.

"What do you expect I'm wearing the skimpy outfit of the century," says Robin going to kick Bruce.

Catching him by the leg Bruce throws Robin over the weapons table pinning him there.

"Maybe I should check your temperature," says Bruce ridding himself of the constrictive clothing.

"No really I feel better already," says Robin

"Shhhuuu it's time for your special training Robin," says Bruce.

Robin…. Robin

"Hmm," replies Robin yawing.

"Come apprentice I have a surprise for you," says Slade.

Walking down the darken hall they past many rooms most of which Robin had become familiar with since his stay with his arch nemeses. The briefing room, the torture room, the room were they train and his constant reminder of why he must has become what he has. Why he's become disgusted with himself, but he must carry on for them and more important for her. I won't let him hurt you thinks Robin to himself. What could he want him to do now beat up my friends some more or maybe steal candy from children. The deeps he is willing to send me. After a short trip down the hall they come to Slades room

Rubbing his eyes Robin tries to make out the dark figure on the bed.

This is my new boyfriend," says Slade.

"Batman," screams Robin.

"Back so soon sweety," says Bruce come towards Slade pulling him into a light kiss.

"Oh my god," screams Robin running his head into a wall

"It burns of all the things I wanted to see before I die this wasn't one of them," screams Robin ramming his head into the table.

"I've brought us something to play with," says Slade point to Robin trying to claw his eyes out.

"My old apprentice Robin," says Bruce picking up the now dazed Robin by his hair and dragging him down the hall.

"Look at all the pretty ravens, hey where are you taking me," demands Robin.

"The fun room," replies Slade.

"You mean the torture chamber," exclaims Robin.

"You say torture chamber I say Fun room tomato tomata," says Bruce.

Being thrown down hard Robin noticed this one was the contraption he woke up on the last time Slade tortured him until he passed out and had his way with him, but this time he's going to be conscious.

"Tell me Robin when's the last time you've had a shot," asks Slade prepping the needle.

"um… 3 months, why," asks Robin.

"Good just in time for your check up," says Slade sticking the needle in his back.

I strange clear liquid filling his veins Robin found to his surprise that it had no symptoms no knock out agent no pain nothing.

"It's just to help you relax and so you're more willing to take it all in that all," explains Bruce.

"All done nurse you may proceed with checking the patient temperature while I'll check for cavities," says Slade.

"Robin… Robin you are having the nightmare please wake up friend," pleads Starfire.

"Damn right I am," shutters Robin.

"Ever since you came back you've been acting very strange, are you okay," asks Starfire with her concern eyes.

"yeah I'll be fine just let me take a shower," says Robin.

With Robin lost in the sounds of the shower Starfire silently answers her communicator.

"Does his suspect anything," says Slade.

"No," says Starfire.

"Good keep it that way," says Slade.

"Turning off the monitor Slade sits back to dinner.

"SO how is she," asks Ivy.

"She's fine no one suspects anything," says Slade.

"You won't be getting away with this," screams Starfire rattling her cage.

"I can't wait 3 more months and then Robin delivers our baby," says Batman.

"Don't forget when you get Robin I get Beast Boy," says Ivy.

I'll get another chapter up asap


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about not updating asap like I promised, but I didn't get much feed back and I had hit a brick wall a couple of times and wrote myself into a six layer house which took some time to break down well there's the next chapter I'm going back to school Thursday and between that and work I'll update when I can.**_

* * *

"Who are you talking to Star," asks Robin coming out the shower.

"I am thinking of getting breakfast would you like some Robin," asks Starfire.

"Thanks Star, I think I'm going to do some training" says Robin.

Training room…

"Computer Robin workout 1 please," says Robin.

The mannequins popping up left and right Robin quickly defeats his opponents.

That's it Robin says the voices in his head get stronger for me my apprentice. You know that struggling is useless you don't want to fight your friends Robin well lets see who will go first how about beast boy or maybe Starfire yes I can see it in your eyes she should be the first to go.

"Stop it," screams Robins to the fallen training dummies.

"Poor Robin he just can't let it go man," says Cyborg.

"Have you noticed how strange Star is acting she's looming over Robin like his mother," says Beastboy.

"She's just worried about Robin, I'm sure she can take care of him," says Cyborg.

"That is not Starfire," says Raven floating down the hall.

"Oh Raven could you come here," asks Starfire.

Looking at each other dumbfounded they race to the kitchen to see Raven carrying a glass of orange juice following Starfire to the training room.

"I have breakfast for you Robin," says Starfire setting down the tray.

"And I brought you some orange Robin," says Raven.

"Thanx… Raven… are you okay you look a little green and your being nice," says Robin giving her a questionable look.

"Raven is just worried Robin we want to ask you if you wanted to play the video games with us," asks Starfire.

"Um… Sure," says Robin.

Mean While…

"That's number 2," says Bruce.

"So," asks Ivy.

"I switched them, and don' try to use your powers those binds will only turn them against you," explains Blackfire

"Where did you get this you can only get this from Azarath," screams Raven.

"I got from a merchant it was a keepsake I'm sure he won't be missing it," says Blackfire.

Back At Titan Tower…

"Do you not wish to go to the mall with us," asks Starfire.

"No I'm tired I'm going to go to bed," says Robin.

Quickly closing the door Robin quickly takes a breath. Raven being nice Starfire being overly attached to me what's next thinks Robin Beastboy eating meat collapsing on his bed Robin takes a nice nap.

Mean while…

"So did you get," ask Cybrog.

"Yeah Ravens hair and a bit from Starfire too," says Beastboy .turning back from his ant form.

Running each strand of DNA through t he computer begins to process.

"Maybe they've become taken over bye evil aliens, or maybe they both have been replaced by robots," screams Beastboy.

"Or maybe you should shut up! It might take a while for the computer to complete the check we won't be able to tell what's wrong with them until tomorrow morning," says Cyborg.

* * *

_**Please Review I don't care if you flame me or not I need some kind of feedback if I'm ever going to get better**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Cyborg! Cyborg!," screams Beastboy "Do you have the test results?"

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe I'ld been married long time ago Where did you come from where did you go Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe I'ld been married long time ago Where did you come from where did you go Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe ," sings Cyborg eating his super computer.

"NNNOOOO," scream Beastboy. "He's been taken over by evil aliens from the planet Margs, just like movie."

"What are you screaming for Beastboy?" asks Robin with Ravan and Starfire hang on his arm.

"It's horrible... the evil aliens from planet Margs got Cyborg... COTTON EYE JOE!... the horror," screams Beastboy.

"Did you stay up all night watching that horror movie marathon again?" asks Robin.

"Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha," sings Cyborg.

"Oh this is a strange new earth dance," says Starefire.

"Let us dance," screams Raven.

""Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha," sings the three.

"Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.m," sings Raven.

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.," continues Starfire.

"Raven singing... and dancing," thinks Robin.

"The Horror!" screams Beastboy.

You're not Raven or Starfire," screams Robin taking out his blaster. "What have you done with my friends?"

"Join us Robin in the dance," says Starfire.

The dizziness taking control Robin begins to black out. Only sound that could be heard was Cybrog's continual chants "I love your booty but I'm not gay Booty Gay!I love your booty but I'm not gay Booty Gay!"

"Where am I," yawns Robin.

"Your awake I see," says Slade standing over him.

"You what have you done with my friends," demands Robin.

"If you really must know," says Bruce in front of a computer.

Pulling up the cameras of the lower section the screen raven and Starfire in cages Beastboy and Cyborg dancing around the cages with maracas.

"What do you want with me," screams Robin.

"Do you remember your last visit with us Robin," asks Slade.

"Do you remember your little check up, your shot," asks Bruce.

"What have you done to me," demands Robin.

"Now, now Robin don't get upset its bad for the baby," says Bruce focusing on his knitting.

"bbbb...baby WTF? Are you talking about," asks Robin.

"That little shot your check up your going to have your baby its already been 1 ½ months and your showing quite nicely," points out Slade.

"Eww," shutters Robin.

"Don't worry we have no intention of hurting you, even after you have the baby someone need to breast feed the little one," explains Bruce.

"And as for my friends," sighs Robin.

"Beastboy is mine," says Ivy cracking her whip.

"I'll take care of my sister," remarks Blackfire.

"As for the rest doing worry them," laughs Slade.

"We're environmentally friendly we'll recycle Cyborg to cut down pollution," explains Bruce.

"Raven on the other hand she's too powerful to waste," thinks Slade to himself.

"Raven are you the awake," asks Starfire.

"Yeah I'm awake now," stirs Raven.

"Oooo you touch my tra la la," sings Cyborg.

"We have to help Robin," pleds Starfire.

"We need to get out of here first," scolds Raven.

"The horror," screams Beastboy.

"It would seem we need to help Beastboy from this horror," says Starfire.

"Mmmmm my ding ding dong," sings Cyborg.

"Beastboy can you pick the lock," asks Raven.

"Make it stop," screams Beastboy.

"Beastboy you want a veggie snack," calls Starfire luring him over.

"If you get us out of this cage we'll give you the veggie snack," luring Raven.

Destroying the cage Beastboy begins to gulp down the box.

"What about Cyborg," asks Starfire.

"He has virus theres nothing we can do," explains Raven.

"Oh I know its an old secret from Tamaran for fixing almost anything," says Starfire.

Standing in front of Cyborg Starfire udders "I'm sorry my friend." Then she proceeds to beat Cyborg over the head screaming "ele golf dam lork! Lork!"

"Wow Starfire what does that mean," asks Beastboy dumbfounded.

"It translate to 'god damn machine work work!" giggles Starfire.

"Uggg my head," whines Cyborg.

"We don't have any time for this," says Raven.

"We need to save Robin," cries Starfire.

Looming over the toilet Robin falls over and curls on the bathroom floor.

"Don't worry Robin," comforts Bruce. "You only have about 3 more weeks to go. Lets get you back to bed and get some food in your stomach."

"Go to hell," gasps Robin.

Smiling Bruce helps Robin back into bed makes sure he eats all of his food and leaves the room. Soon after eating Robin falls asleep, days went by like hours in that room. He sleeps for what seems to be a few minutes and a nothing week goes by. Robin wakes to the shooting pain through his lower admen.

"Oh its time," laughs Bruce.

"Everyone clear the room the mother needs to breathe only the fathers get to stay with the mother for comfort reason now which one of you is going to hold his hand," the unclear figure asks.

His vision clearing Robin screams "Dr. Freeze WTF?!"

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter only 1 or two chapters to go i haven't quite decided where to end the next one but it's almost over**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Breathe breathe," comforts Dr. Freeze.

"You bastards you did this to me!" screams Robin.

"Ooohhhh I'm so excited," squeals Bruce.

"I can see the head," screams Slade.

"Where's the head coming out of?" screams Robin.

"Oh we made a small cut right underneath your belly button," explains Slade. "It makes it easier for you to push out."

"Push out of what my organs," screams Robin.

"Pretty much... yes actually," replies Slade excitedly.

"At least drug me up," pleads Robin.

"Why you told me to go to hell when I offered," pouts Bruce.

Finally escaping from the dudgeon the rest of the Teen Titians look for their missing comrade. Turning into a mouse Beastboy scouts ahead.

"What did do you see Beastboy," asks Starfire over the transmitter.

"Its every villain in the city," says Beastboy shock.

"What are they doing," asks Raven.

"They're having, a baby shower?" replies Beastboy.

Looking at the brightly color banner hanging from the ceiling that read: Congrats Batcy and Slade on your ugly ass baby. Running into a small hypnosis screen Beastboy is hypnotized.

"Well what do we have here?" asks Mad Mod picking up the dazed Beastboy.

"Why won't it end!" screams a familiar voice in an adjacent room.

"I say we take a shot every time the boy screams," laughs the Joker

"Of Whiskey or one of the prisoners," asks Mumbo.

"Shooters choice," laughs Joker.

"Beastboy, Beastboy," calls Cyborg over the transmitter.

"Do you think they caught him?" asks Starfire.

"What do you think ?" asks Ivy turning the corner.

"I'm Going to fucking kill all of you," screams the helpless Robin.

"Congrats," says Dr. Freeze.

"Oh he looks so cute," sighs Bruce. "What should we new him?"

"Jr. sounds nice," says Slade.

"Well lets show him to our waiting guess they must be so excited," squees Bruce heading for the door.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" asks Robin.

"Of course not," assures Slade running his fingers through his hair. "I need you to breast feed the baby and I also need someone to look after the kid."

"Why can't your butt buddy raise your demon offspring!" asks Robin.

"Cause he won't live that long," mutters Slade following Bruce.

"It's here our on little bundle of joy," sings Bruce. "Aaaaaahhh!"

Before the former crime fighter stood the remnants of a battle between the titians and his guests.

"Your ruining the party," screams Bruce forcing the attention of the tangled and confused foes his ways. "On top of that you should stop making so much noise Jr. is sleeping."

"Jr? Dude this whole thing was over some stupid baby," asks Cyborg.

"The baby is not stupid I'm such its very intelligent and he looks so cute," says Starfire dropping Blackfire.

"It's Batmans and Slades love child," explains Raven.

"And we couldn't have done it with out Robin if only I had child birthing thighs like him I would have given birth myself but," sighs Bruce.

"Dude thats just sick and incredibly wrong," says Cyborg.

"It took three of us to that child but sadly it will take only two of us to raise it," says Slade stepping out of the room.

"But Slade baby, we still need to breast feed and to baby sit for us and what if I want another," whines Bruce.

"precisely I still need Robin, but I don't need you anymore," taking a remote out of pocket he pushes one of the many buttons paralyzing Bruce.

"I'll be taking that," says Brother Blood taking the baby from Bruce and his place next to Slade.

Pushing another button on his remote killing Bruce.

"Dude," drools Beastboy drooling in his hypnotized daze.

"The boy is resting now and shouldn't be bother or moved for anything but breast feeding," says Dr. Frezee wiping his hands on a bloody paper towel.

"Will he need any other special attention," asks Slade.

"No good rest and as long as he eats healthy he should need no extra attention," he explains.

"Good that means you've lived out your purpose," says Slade pushing another one of the buttons making the glass case around the doctors head explode killing him.

"Let Robin go," orders Starfire readying her bolts.

"You heard the doctor his in no condition to be moved," says Brother Blood.

* * *

**One More Chapter Which Will Bring Us to our twisted conclusion :)**


End file.
